Wong
Summary Wong is a Chinese male (Boy? Man? No one knows or cares.) He is obsessed with Mars to such of a degree that he joined the Astronomy Club just to take a telescope that points directly at Mars all the time (although, half of the time it points at the floor.) No one knows how old he is. He also owns a stand in front of the school selling Wong's Tasty Treats From MARS! and strange foreign products such as the little known New Spice, a blatant ripoff of Old Spice; and the Niichan Ribaru, the newest car in the Niichan line. Appearance Wong is very tol at a towering height of 157 cm (5'1.) Of course, this was compared to martians, which apparently are only half that size, according to him. There is no evidence backing this whatsoever. Wong is very pale because he wears a space suit everywhere, to "protect from deadly radiation". He is somewhat thin and has black hair and blackish brown eyes. Personality Wong can only be described as... eccentric to say the least. First of all is his extreme obsession with Mars. No one but him seems to know why it started, and his explanation is that he saw a universe a thousand years in the future where his descendants got rich and bought half of Mars, transforming it into a rust-red New Las Vegas. He also developed a crippling phobia of shellfish that day, as he saw a giant humanoid lobster screaming as it ran, "WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!!!!!!" Speaking of phobias, Wong has an even more crippling fear of sticks. No one knows why. Backstory One midsummer day, A young Wong sadly departed from the mountain temple of Shan-Xiao in the Himalayas, where he had mastered the art of Tai Chi, bound for a mysterious unknown continent to the east (or west, the Earth is round) to perfect his studies in rocketry to fulfill his lifelong dream of going to Mars. Or so he would have hoped. What actually happened is he got bored of being an ordinary second-rate merchant in the poor part of _______, China and packed his bags to be a second-rate merchant in a new land! He just started walking eastwards,and faced the East Sea. Then he swam. and swum. and swimmed. Until he reached land. But the people talked a strange language, unlike the one he studied for years. But they wrote in his native language, but with weird simpler squiggles too. He had found the wrong place. But he was lazy and decided he didn't care. Statistics on a 0-10 scale, 0 being the worst and 10 being godlike Attributes Physical *'Strength - 1 or infinity, depending on what he's carrying' *'Dexterity - 7' *'Stamina - 1' Social *'Charisma - ' *'Manipulation - 10 ' *'Appearance - ? (just assume it's 0)' 'Mental *'Perception - 5' *'Intelligence - 3.8' *'Wits - 1 to 10, he has his moments' ' Abilities Preferred Weapon Wong's Tasty Treats, New Spice Blast, Special Move: Ribaru Throw Skills *'Animals -' 0 *'Crafts -' 7 *'Driving - '''0 *'Etiquette -''' 1 *'Firearms -' 1 (but incredibly lucky exactly 0.001% of the time) *'Larceny -' 0 *'Melee -' 0 *'Performance -' 1 *'Stealth -' 1 *'Survival -' if on Mars, 10. If anywhere else, 1 *'Swimming -' -5 Knowledges *'Academics -' ? *'Computer -' 3 *'Finance -' 10 *'Investigation -' 4 *'Law -' 0 *'Medicine -' 0 *'Occult -' 7 *'Science -' 10 *'Cooking -' debatable Category:Theepiccarpet - Wong's OCs Category:OCs Category:Theepiccarpet - Wong's Joke OCs